My invention is an improvement in the manner of stabilizing and securing a controlled movable environment as disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,532 entitled "Method and Apparatus for Providing a Controlled Movable Environment" which issued Nov. 9, 1976. Construction of major commercial and industrial complexes can be seriously hampered by adverse weather conditions. The time loss can be a significant cost factor to a contractor. In several hostile weather regions of the world estimated construction time of a project is forecast based on prior recorded seasonal weather conditions. It is, therefore, highly desirable to have available a sheltered environment which can be easily and rapidly assembled. In addition, the sheltered environment can be relied on by the contractor in forecasting his construction schedule. Of all outdoor construction activity, pipeline installation, due to its continuously moving nature, appears most in need of a controlled environment which can be moved easily along the work site.
In the past, pipeline construction has been hampered by adverse weather conditions. Traditional practice has been to either construct the pipeline in the open environment or within a temporary type shelter which is then moved along the moving work site as progress continues being torn down and reerected at successive locations. While these practices exhibit some utility, the petroleum and construction industries have always felt that there was a definite need for significant advancement. Such an advancement has been provided for in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,532. A further improvement is now provided according to the present invention wherein the procedure of securing and stabilizing a lightweight collapsible structure for a controlled environment that is being moved along a moving work site is significantly improved thereby enhancing its mobile characteristic.